A love on end
by HetaliLove
Summary: Leonora is a princess betrothed to Durza but ran away before the wedding. Now two years have passed and Murtagh is searching for the lost princess. When he eventually finds her, she is promised to him. What will happen between those two?MurtaghOC
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long, curly black hair and eyes of silver sat at the castle window, watching all the dragons and their riders with a longing that was even higher than the height that the dragons flew. Her Highness Princess Leonora had always wanted to be free and be just like the dragon riders. She wanted to know and to feel what it felt to fly above the clouds, but alas, she would never do that. Her father, King Galbatorix had forbidden her to leave the castle before she was 15 and her sister, Marianne agreed with him. _I will follow my dreams and become a dragon rider, _thought Leonora. She pulled out her birthday gift from Arya, the courier elf. It was an emerald dragon egg. "Thank you, Arya_"_ Leonora whispered.

Later that day…………….. 

King Galbatorix said, "Go get my little girl, Durza." Durza bowed down to the floor and left. "Father, I do think you should betroth poor Lee to that evil wizard, Durza." Marianne suggested. Durza came back in with Leonora scowling at him and said, "Your Majesty, she is here."

Galbatorix stopped talking to Marianne and turned to face Durza and his daughter and replied, "Thank you! Now Leonora, you are now 13 and I have decided this. You will be betrothed to Durza. I am sorry!" Leonora's hand flew to her mouth. She yelled, "Never!"

She ran to her room, grabbed her emerald cloak and the egg and vanished. Galbatorix put his head in his hands," What have I done? Get ready the poster."

His scribe came and the king began dictating: To whom it may concern. Her Highness Princess Leonora has disappeared after her betrothal to Durza. Anybody that finds my daughter shall receive her hand in marriage. Signed King Galbatorix _King Galbatorix._

Two Years Later ……………………………………… 

Leonora had changed her name to Chrissie and her dragon Jade was now a full-grown dragon. She was free. Chrissie sat on her dragon and started to fly. Meanwhile, Murtagh and Eragon were reading the proclamation and Murtagh said," We should separate and find the princess." Eragon agreed. They mounted their dragons and started flying. After a while, Murtagh bumped into a girl with black hair and silver eyes. "Can you come to the castle with me?" asked Murtagh. The girl looked at him and nodded. They arrived at the castle. Durza stood there with his apprentice, a young girl named Natasha. Galbatorix sat still and his face didn't move. Murtagh said," Your Majesty, I believe I found your daughter." Natasha rolled her eyes and replied, "Murtagh, if that is the lost princess, prove it!" Galbatorix put his hands together and simply asked," How old are you? Why did you run away? Who is your sister?"

The girl answered," That's easy! Right now, I am 15.I ran away because 2 years ago, I was betrothed (her eyes rested on Durza) to SOMEONE I HAVE ALWAYS HATED. My sister is Her Royal Highness the Princess Marianne AKA Blarney." She finished her speech off with a huge grin. Murtagh and Natasha tried to stifle their laughter. Galbatorix was, however, impressed with her knowledge of the royal family. Murtagh was watching her with love and adoration sparkling in his eyes but before Leonora noticed this, Eragon who had just arrived, nudged him. "Very well, honey. Go to your room. I'll let you know of your engagement." Galbatorix shooed his daughter away. She left and Galbatorix turned to face Murtagh," So, Murtagh, you say that you simply run into her while you were flying."

Murtagh went bright red but managed to hide it under a reply," Yes, Your Majesty!"

The king scratched his beard and asked, "What would you like from me, Murtagh?"

Murtagh was surprised but still replied, "I'd like your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Request granted!" Galbatorix sighed happily.

At the dance………………………………………….. 

A very pretty girl came down with her curly, long, black hair down and the silver eyes gleaming under the blue eyeshadow. Everybody was there even Arya. _Wow, I wonder what this ball is for. Maybe Father threw it for my engagement, _thought Leonora and when her eyes scanned for someone she knew, she stopped. Leonora was looking into Murtagh's eyes and for a second she thought, she saw him blush. She looked away but when she looked back, the blush was gone. _Must have been my imagination. I hope that Murtagh is my fiancé and if not, then who is?_ She wondered. The dancing had already started and Eragon was dancing with her, but she couldn't help look over his shoulder at Murtagh who was dancing with Durza's apprentice, Natasha. Leonora noticed, he was also staring at her and she looked away. Durza who was watching all this was completely grossed out. Then the dance ended and Murtagh gathered up all his courage and asked Leonora to dance with him. As the dance started, Leonora whispered to Murtagh," You're a good dancer." And with that put her head on Murtagh's chest. Murtagh replied, "You too."

During dinner, Durza kept looking at the two lovebirds and was watching Leonora for poisoning. Natasha knew exactly where he put the poison and as soon as Leonora picked up her glass, she shouted, "Don't!!!!!!!!!" Leonora put down her glass in surprise. Durza felt defeated by his over-achieving apprentice. "Daddy, who is my fiancé?" asked Leonora. Murtagh felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. Galbatorix replied," Lee, Murtagh is your fiancé since he is the one that brought you back to me. But, alas, the wedding might not be." Leonora's face fell and she ran out of the room in tears.

Will the wedding be? Will she accept him as he is or will he be heartbroken? TO BE CONTINUED……………………………. Watch for the sequel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leonora ran off to her room in tears. Murtagh tried to follow her but was stopped by King Galbatorix. He said, "Sit down, Murtagh! She will get over it, eventually."

Murtagh said, "How could you do this to her? You are her father."

Galbatorix rose, anger spreading over his flustered face, "I have the power to do anything I want because I am the king." Murtagh sat down, upset.

Meanwhile Leonora was turning her room upside-down in search of her sapphire cloak. As soon as she found it, she left on her dragon to find Arya. Galbatorix, Durza, Murtagh and Eragon rushed into her room as a sapphire cloak disappeared. Murtagh sat down on Leonora's bed and whispered, "You did this, Your Majesty!" Galbatorix was ashamed and embarrassed but then Eragon piped up, "Your Majesty, I will be glad to take my friend to Arya. She may know where Leonora is." Galbatorix just waved them off.

After 4 hours of flying, Leonora found Arya and told her everything. Arya was listening patiently and suddenly she interrupted, "Lee, you have to go back. Knowing Galbatorix and Durza, they would try to poison him."

Leonora looked up at her friend and replied, "Oh, come on, Arya! Please help me! Natasha's at the castle as the apprentice to Durza."

Arya was surprised, "An elfian girl as a shade? Hahahaha! I am fairly surprised but here I will give you this." She slipped Leonora a flask filled with a shimmering light. "This is an antidote to every poison and curse. Make sure that when you pull it out that Durza is not around."

Leonora was taken aback by this, "Why?"

Arya looked around and then whispered, "Because Durza wants the Dreamer Antidote so badly that he would kill others to get it." Leonora nodded. Arya heard noises outside her door and said, "Stay here, Lee!" She walked over to the door and opened it. Suddenly her frown was turned upside-down and said, "Murtagh, Eragon! How nice to see you two!"

Eragon said, "Listen, Arya. We want to know where Leonora is."

Arya looked at Leonora and said, "What a coincidence. Lee is here, if you are looking for her." They went in and Murtagh saw Leonora scowling at him. Murtagh said, "I am sorry"

"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one whose dreams were crashed for 7 years." Leonora replied smirking. Murtagh was at loss for words. She bid her farewell to Arya and Eragon and left for the castle. "She completely ignored me," Murtagh whispered, trying to hide his tears.

When she got home, Leonora felt as mad and furious as her father when she never came home 2 years ago, at Murtagh. She went to see Durza and asked, "Do you have a poison that no antidote can resist?"

Durza replied, "Your Highness, I have the Saphirus Poison, the deadliest poison ever to be discovered."

Leonora snatched it from him, "Give it here!"

She left for her bedroom. On her way there, she grabbed a glass of red wine and dumped the entire vial into the glass. When she got to her bedroom, she tipped the glass, but while she was drinking the poison, Leonora was hit by Durza's apprentice, Natasha. Natasha was dancing and meanwhile she was dancing, Durza hit her with a control curse, which made her kill the beautiful Leonora.

Murtagh and Eragon came back into the castle to find everything draped in gold. Eragon asked the king, "What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Galbatorix couldn't answer but he pointed to a door far off the throne room. They went in and saw a cherry wood coffin. Murtagh looked inside the coffin and said to Eragon, "Look at the body. It's Leonora. What do you think happened to her?" Eragon shrugged and his eyes rested on an envelope on Leonora's chest. He pointed to it and replied, "Look, Murtagh, it has your name on it!"

Murtagh picked it up and read it:

_Dearest Murtagh,_

_I had to do this, for I would have never survived the life here at the castle again. Know that I love you and always will be in your heart as long as you remember me. I poisoned myself with the Saphirus Poison. As I felt my life drain from my body, I wrote this note in those 5 minutes I had left. So I never had the time to think about what I was writing but everything I say here is true. Since you weren't here with me when I died, I will send you a kiss from the heavens above. I will be where the dragons fly and the love will always live in yours and mine hearts._

_I love you so much!_

_Yours forever, Leonora_

When Murtagh finished, he had tears in his eyes. Eragon looked at his friend and saw the grief and the sorrow for the loss that he just found out. Murtagh quietly whispered, "So, she did love me and I never knew it!" Eragon nodded and then they heard a door open and close. Natasha had come in to tell them her great news, "I have a dragon egg. It's pure white. And guess what else? I get to train with you guys when it hatches."

Eragon said, "That is good news. At least the 1st good news that Murtagh heard all day."

Natasha looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

He pointed over at his friend who was still crying about his loss and replied, "He's upset over what happened to Leonora?"

Over in the corner, Murtagh seemed to be cursing and swearing, "I will kill Durza, even if it's the last thing I do. DAMN IT! I should have been here with her. To feel her touch and just to kiss her again would be a dream come true."

Natasha and Eragon sighed. Then Natasha yelled to Murtagh, "Did you hear my great news?"

Murtagh heard her and said, "Yeah, I did hear that. That is great news indeed!" He knew that he couldn't bring the dead back to life or maybe he could?

Will the dragon egg hatch? What will happen then? 

Watch for Chapter 3.

What about Leonora's death? Will Murtagh find a way to bring her back to life or will he be broken-hearted forever? What about the new Dragon Rider? Will she find love for the poor boy?

Watch for Chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a perfectly normal day in the kingdom of Alagaesia. King Galbatorix sat on his throne, obviously waiting for something. A very frightened girl with eyes as brown as dirt and hair like tree bark stood beside Durza. Galbatorix suddenly broke the silence, "Where is your apprentice, Durza?"

Durza replied, "I have no idea." Then Durza turned to the girl and asked her, "Where is Natasha?"

"Last time, I saw her in bed!" replied a very terrified Breanna.

"Go wake her then!" Galbatorix yelled. She ran off to wake up her friend. Breanna arrived at Natasha's door and opened it and hollered, "Wake up, you sleepyhead!"

Natasha mumbled, "Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?"

Breanna sighed and replied, "The king is expecting you!"

Natasha got up and said, "Go tell the king, I will right down!"

Later that day……………….

Natasha, Murtagh and Eragon were training with their dragons. Natasha's dragon Frost hatched as soon as she touched it with her pinkie. Murtagh was insanely jealous about the way she flew her dragon with such control and grace, but who wouldn't be. His flying had been bad all week. No, make that a year and 9 months, but this day, his flying was terrible. Murtagh thought so much about Leonora that he didn't notice when he flew himself on Natasha's sword. She was too busy showing off her sword to Eragon when Murtagh screamed, "OWWWW!!MY SIDE!"

Natasha heard him and said, "Watch where you're flying, doofus." Eragon started laughing but seeing the anger on Murtagh's face, he zipped his lips shut.

Murtagh replied, "Forget it!" Fifteen minutes later, Natasha turned herself into a cheetah and snarled. When Murtagh looked up, he saw a cheetah sitting in Natasha's spot. He was so startled that he fell off Thorn, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Natasha transformed into an eagle, picked Murtagh up and put him back on his dragon. She transformed back to her human self and began laughing at poor Murtagh. Eragon, who was watching this, was laughing like crazy because he already knew that Natasha could do the metamorphosis easily and Murtagh didn't know it. After 2 hours, Natasha finally said, "I am going now to visit my sister in the Elf Village." She left and Murtagh and Eragon continued to fly. When Natasha arrived at the Elf Village, she said, "Arya, Arya!!! Where are you?" Then she saw a note on her sister's throne and it said:

_**Natasha, **_

_**I and King Galbatorix have captured your sister, Arya. Signed Durza.**_

Natasha's mouth flew open and she barged into the castle disturbing everything and everyone. She yelled, "DURZA, I am going to kill you?!"

Durza showed and feebly muttered, "AHHHHAHHH!!!!!"

And he no longer moved. Murtagh and Eragon came into the castle and they saw Durza on the floor, dead!! Then something happened. Durza was lifted into the air and poof he vanished in thin air. Murtagh came over and he said, "How did you do that?"

Natasha shrugged and replied, "I don't really know!!!!"

What will happen now that Durza's dead? Or is he?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was the 2-year anniversary of Leonora's death and on this fateful day, Murtagh was being forced to marry someone he ever had no intention of marrying. He stood there sighing deeply until he heard the priest say, "Do you, Murtagh, take Natasha here to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Murtagh mumbled ungratefully, "I do." At the back, Breanna was crying uncontrollably. She whispered to her fiancé, "Don't they look sweet together?" Eragon agreed but he could see the sorrow and humiliation in Murtagh's eyes. At the door, stood a tall and graceful girl about 17 with long, curly, black hair and anger swam in those gentle eyes of silver, but she ran out before anybody saw her. The priest asked Natasha the same question, "Do you, Natasha, take Murtagh to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Glowing with happiness, she folded back her wings and replied, "I do!!!" The priest pronounced them husband and wife.

Two weeks later, Murtagh found himself in the marketplace, looking for dragon food. When he finally found the Dragon store, he went in and bumped into the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was tall and gorgeous. Her posture breathed nobility and grace. She apologized, "I am really sorry! I should have been watching where I was going." Murtagh noticed that she looked and talked exactly like…… Leonora. He said, "Sure, its allright, Leonora."

The girl turned around, looking surprised, "How do you know my name?"

Murtagh replied slowly, "I was betrothed to Her Royal Highness Princess Leonora. She poisoned herself and she has a green dragon named Jade." Leonora's hand flew to her mouth. She replied, "No one must know that I am still alive. Did you get my letter that I wrote those two years ago?" Murtagh nodded softly. Leonora bid her farewell and disappeared into the night. When Murtagh finally got home, he was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes were gleaming with happiness. Eragon noticed this and walked over to Murtagh and asked, "What's got you in such a happy mood?"

Murtagh whispered, "I saw my old fiancé! She is totally hot!" Eragon's eyes became wider than dinner plates. He said, "So she isn't dead? (Murtagh shook his head at this remark) Whoa, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to lock the castle when you aren't here and don't tell Breanna where the key is!!!" Murtagh explained. Eragon agreed as soon as Natasha walked over to them and said, "Hey, Murtagh!" Murtagh hid his face in embarrassment and he disappeared from his wife. The next day, Eragon locked the castle gates and hid the keys inside Saphira's ears. Murtagh was already gone to see Leonora. Eragon simply went to visit Arya in the elf village. What he didn't know was that Breanna was following him into the forest and through the thick bushes. When Eragon stopped in front of Arya's house, Breanna ran up to Saphira and swiftly took the keys out. She ran back to the castles and opened it. Out flew a great white dragon with Natasha on his back. Natasha yelled, "Let's go Frost!" and the dragon took off.

Meanwhile all that was happening in Murtagh's castle, he was sitting beside Leonora, talking like a school-age kid. Leonora said, "Murtagh, do you remember when we went to spar and I hit you in the same spot 15 times?"

Murtagh replied, "Oh, yeah!! That was so fun! And then I got my revenge by making you cry saying that you are very ugly."  
Leonora laughed, "You were so mean. I didn't even talk to you for 5 days after that! You remember the time when Eragon fell off Saphira!"

Murtagh stifled his laughter, "That was too funny! I also fell off Thorn 2 months ago." Leonora was surprised. "You fell off Thorn? Murtagh, the greatest rider, falls off his own dragon." she replied. Murtagh nodded. At that very moment, Natasha barged in and her hand flew to her mouth, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Leonora said, "Excuse me, lady! In whose presence do you think you harass people?"

Natasha said to Murtagh, "Who is that person?" But before Murtagh could answer, Leonora replied, "I am Her Highness, Princess Leonora and I ask you, lady, who do you think you are?"

Natasha bowed and replied, "I didn't recognize you, Your Highness. Now to answer your question, Milady, Murtagh married me 3 weeks ago." Leonora fixed Murtagh with a steely gaze. Murtagh stammered, "Well, you see, um um, I married Natasha out of desperation. I married her because I was missing you for two years, Leonora." Leonora's gentle eyes softened and she put her hand to her heart and murmured before Murtagh or Natasha could hear her, "He is so dreamy!"

Natasha heard that remark and said, "I am going back to my own kingdom."

Murtagh and Leonora followed her but she had already disappeared. Murtagh scratched the back of his head and said, "Now I can finally do what I wanted to do for a very long time."  
Leonora asked, "What?"

Murtagh whispered, "This." He drew Leonora towards him and closed the distance between them in a gentle kiss. Leonora broke the kiss and she asked, "Why did you do that?"

Murtagh replied, turning bright red, "Because I love you, Leonora!" She threw her arms around him and said, "We might want to get your soon to be ex-wife. Where do you think she lives?"

Murtagh though for a while and then replied, "Since she has a snow-white dragon, she has to be the Princess of the Arctic?!"

Leonora sighed and whispered, "Then that's where we're going." Ten minutes later they took on Thorn to the icy Arctic.

What will happen with their blossoming romance? Will the Ice Princess kill Leonora yet again or will she surrender? Watch for Chapter 5 &6


	5. Chapter 5

**Leonora's Diary**

_June 21, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_Soon I am to leave you. I have been planning this all week and Friday this shall all end and I will follow my dreams of becoming a rider. Arya gave me an emerald dragon egg 2 weeks ago before she was arrested by my evil father, King Galbatorix. He has found out about the egg and I will find out what my punishment is to be tonight. UH, OH, I hear Durza coming. It must be time for me to hear my sentence. _

_Farewell,_

_Princess Cynthiana Leonora_

After running out of the room, she grabbed her sapphire cloak, the diary and her emerald dragon egg which was becoming like a splashed with colors lake. She yelled, "Au revoir, father!!!!" and rode away on her horse, Moonbeam. What she didn't notice at all, was a flicker of fire in the forest, where Murtagh and Eragon were camped for the night before going in and rescuing the princess and Arya.

**Eragon's notes**

_June 21, 1996_

_I see Murtagh, pacing about, trying to think of a plan. Saphira lies beside me, her head near the fire so she can blow it up again if it got tiny. Just 5 minutes ago, I saw a pure-white horse with a silver mane ride by. I think, it was Leonora and her horse, Moonbeam. I tried telling that to Murtagh, but he wouldn't listen. He told me that Leonora was still locked up in the castle and Arya too. Well, we'll see what he thinks of my rational theories then. Oh well, I'd better get to bed because tomorrow we're waking up early to sneak into the castle without anybody noticing. _

_Eragon _

_PS: I also see Natasha dancing like a Native American around the fire. It's quite funny!!!!!!_

_PPS: What is a Native American, anyhow?_

Murtagh was 13 then and he was frantically in love with the princess. Eragon knew exactly to how many lengths his brother would go just to prove himself to Leonora. Eragon was only 11 but he was an experienced rider. Eragon said, "Murtagh, I already saw Moonbeam ride by. She is not there."

Murtagh disagreed and replied, blushing deep red," She is there and we're going to save her and no but's." Eragon shrugged and fell asleep beside Saphira. Murtagh sat there thinking about Leonora,_ Her eyes are like the……. Quit that, Murtagh or you will never get the plan. First we sneak in, save Arya, and then I will figure out what to do. Leonora...Her eyes are like ashes left from a fire, her hair sparkle with stars in the sky and her voice is so lyrical like a nightingale in the garden._ And with that he fell asleep.

**Durza's Calendar and notes**

_December 17, 1988_

_Dear diary today I found a lady in persion_

_She gave birth 2 a baby girl then she died_

_I took the child under my cloack and took her to my room_

_I named her zurza_

_Signed durza _

_Ageay: 9 _

_Author's note: This is his actual age when he wrote this and he can't spell too._


	6. Chapter 6

Leonora was camping with Murtagh, Eragon, Arya and Natasha. It was very quiet until Natasha said which broke the silence, "Durza isn't dead at all!"

Leonora replied in alert, "What?"

Eragon muttered, "I think, that Durza is planning to kill us all except Natasha!"

Natasha was surprised, "What do you mean?"

Murtagh said, "Because, we all know that Durza wants Frost and you're powering Frost!"

Natasha replied, "HUH?"

Leonora answered, "Frost is a very powerful dragon because your life source feeds Frost! So, logically if Durza kills you, he also kills Frost! He wants Frost because Frost can make Durza even more powerful than my father. He can overthrow my father and make him the king of Alagaesia." All sighed, even Murtagh. Murtagh and everybody else eventually fell asleep and Leonora walked over to the edge of the cliff they were on. As she felt the wind sail through her hair, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Leonora turned around and saw Murtagh standing there. Murtagh whispered, "Can't sleep, either?"

Leonora blushed and replied, "Oh, I am just thinking."

Murtagh said, "Thinking? Of what?"

Leonora put her hand on his chest and whispered, "Eragon said that we're all to die except Natasha. Don't you feel troubled?"

Murtagh shrugged and replied, "Eragon always had very rational theories that he thought would put us in danger." Leonora chuckled. He said, "Good night, Leonora!" He didn't think that it would be his last conversation with Leonora. She smiled and replied, "Good night, Murtagh!" but he had already fallen asleep. Leonora walked away to her dragon, Jade and said, "Come on, Jade!"

Jade replied, _Go where?_

Leonora said, "Let's go to the castle of the night!"

Jade said, _All right, if that is where you really want to go, but Durza's watching._

Meanwhile at the castle, Durza was making a plan to kill the beautiful Leonora to break Murtagh's heart. He said to himself, "Here comes our little victim." He came out to welcome her and said, "Your Highness, would you like to take your horse and go with me to the Hills?"

Leonora replied, "Of course, Durza."

He thought, "Aha, I shall push her off the cliffs." They began riding and when they got to the hills, Durza summoned the R'azac, "R'azac, R'azac! Push the princess off the cliff!" Two huge monsters rose out the ground and started walking towards Leonora who was cowering with fear. When she got to the edge, the R'azac reached out their arms and pushed her. Leonora fell and muttered, "I love Murtagh!" before she hit the bottom.

The next day Arya, Eragon, and Natasha were packing up and heading out again while Murtagh was frantically running around looking for Jade and Leonora. Eragon asked, "What are you doing, Murtagh?"

Murtagh stopped freaking out and answered, "Have any of you seen Leonora this morning?"

Natasha replied, "No, but I heard late at night, wing beats." Murtagh sighed and resumed packing. Soon after, they were all ready flying. Saphira said, _Eragon, there's somebody below us._

Eragon yelled, "We have to come down. Follow Saphira and I!" They all flew down to the very bottom where they saw a bloody body. Murtagh instantly recognized the body and said, "I don't believe this!" Tears crept into his eyes. Eragon and Arya noticed this and Arya asked, "Who is it?"

Murtagh was choking through the answer, "It's………Leonora." Natasha and Arya gasped. Eragon asked his brother, "How did she end up here?"

Arya saw Leonora's memory of the night before and said, "She went on ride with Durza and then he summoned the R'azac who pushed her off the cliff."

Murtagh asked Arya, "Did she say anything before she gone down?"

Arya replied, "She loved you, Murtagh and you loved her since you were 12, even though you would never admit it." Murtagh gulped.

Two days later, Eragon was stabbed to death and Arya was eating and she noticed that there was white powder all over her food. Arya asked, "Murtagh, what is the white stuff?"

"I dunna!" shrugged Murtagh. Then Arya fell over dead because the white stuff was the poison of the aula flower. Five days later, Murtagh was burned to ashes by Thorn who was being controlled by Durza at that time.

Then after Murtagh was nothing but ashes, Durza came to Natasha who was staring at the ashes with horror. He said, "I will kill you, like I killed the others, unless you give me Frost, but still then I will kill you."

Natasha said, "You can't kill me because I am Frost's life source."

Durza said, "True! You will be my servant then!"

Two days later, Durza was the king of Alagaesia and Natasha was serving him in order to keep Frost alive. When she couldn't do anymore after 2 months of nonstop scrubbing, she finally committed suicide.

**What will happen with Durza's life after the ghosts of the people he murdered come back to haunt him at night and during the day? His life becomes a total nightmare that none can escape!**


End file.
